johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny to the Center of the Earth
Episode Summary= Johnny to the Center of the Earth is the 1st episode of the 1st episode of Season 1 and thus, the series. It first aired in USA on September 17, 2005 on Kids' WB, and on January 7, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Plot The episode starts with a Porkbelly news report, stating that the police are still trying to catch the mysterious underground bandits. Then, the scene shows three bikers at a stop sign, who are then pulled underground and then pop back up in their underwear. Then, the scene moves to the Military Base, where the General presents a new rocket which soon is taken underground too. Then, the scene moves to a car salesman who advertises his cars really negatively; after he stops talking though, the cars are taken underground too. Finally, the scene shows a radio tuned on the news report, stating that the police are offering five hundred dollars to anyone who can help solving the case. As the report finishes, the radio is taken underground too. The scene then moves to Johnny, who is looking at his dad, Hugh's new camera. Then, Dukey is shown through the camera, clothed like a biker, who tells Johnny that the underground bandits are not mole-people. Johnny replies that he'll prove it, with Dukey as bait. He plans to shoot it all with the camera, get the five hundred dollars, which he'll use to buy 20 video games, and, if Dukey helps him, a steak, getting Dukey to play along. Dukey then makes some poses on the bike, as Johnny pictures him. Soon enough, Dukey realizes that Johnny's using his father's camera, which, as stated by Dukey, Johnny's not allowed to touch. Johnny tells him to observe that he isn't touching it, as he is using a branch to press the shooting button. As he says that though, the camera is taken underground, and so is Dukey, who then comes back to the surface without the costume. They then both yell at the fact that Johnny lost the camera and Dukey is naked. The scene then moves to Susan's and Mary's lab, where they both laugh. Susan says that mole-people are the most unscientific theory she's ever heard, but Mary says that it could be mole-people. Susan than states that she can't believe they're sisters, but Mary takes out a device and stings both Susan and herself, to prove their DNA matches. Johnny says that he needs the keys for the Atomic Earth Dozer, but before he can finish, Hugh stops him, asking him where his camera is. Johnny tells him on a dramatic tone that it was mole-people and that he and Dukey tried to stop them, but as he tries to continue, he is stopped by his dad, who tells him to get his camera back before dinner at 6 o'clock, or else he'll take Johnny's video games, comic books, and Dukey until he's 30. As Dukey hears that, he spits the coffee he was drinking at Johnny. Johnny and Dukey look at the clock, and realize that they have exactly one hour left to bring back the camera, making them scream. Hugh then re-enters the room and says that he's preparing meatloaf for dinner, making them all scream. Susan says they'll give Johnny the keys for the drill if they'll test a experiment for them. The scene then moves to Johnny looking at a salt shaker. Johnny asks them if they want him to eat salt, but Susan says that it's not salt, but Micro-Physic Flakes for a super body, which Mary states modify the genetically adjust the body to maximum teenage hotness that will attract people like Gil. The scene than shows the girls looking through a window, as Gil jumps in his pool. Johnny than makes a little recap of the plan, then tests the flakes and changes into a teenage girl After a few seconds, he transforms into a monster, making Dukey ask what have the girls done, saying that Johnny is hideous. Susan tells him that the dose is small and the effect is just temporary, but Johnny comes to Susan, takes her by her head, and shakes her until the keys fall from her pocket. As he gets the keys and puts Susan down, Johnny transforms back to himself. The scene moves to Susan showing Johnny the details of his mission on a big screen. Just then, Eugene a.k.a. Bling-Bling Boy shows up on the screen and threatens to destroy Porkbelly unless Susan joins him on a date, but Susan cuts him out before he could finish. In the meantime, Mary, Dukey, and Johnny climb the ladder leading to the entrance of the drill, and Mary is shown giving Johnny and Dukey weapons for protection against the mole-people. Susan tells Johnny it will take a while do get down there but not to go full speed, but Johnny ignores her, and pulls the lever to full speed, covering Susan and Mary with dirt as they go underground. Twenty minutes later, Johnny and Dukey are shown still heading down at full speed, with Johnny asking Dukey how he feels. Dukey says that hes getting used to the ride. The scene than moves to the Test family house, where Lila is shown returning from work, asking her husband how the kids are. He tells him that Johnny's looking for his camera and the girls haven't blown up anything, making her happy. He then says that dinner will be ready soon, and he's preparing meatloaf, making her scream. The timer on the stove is shown moving down to twenty-nine minutes. The scene than moves back to the drill, where Johnny says that they should jump out of it, show the mole-people they mean no harm, grab the camera and return home for dinner. Dukey seconds that, saying that they come in peace and they only want what rightfully belongs to Johnny's dad but as they land, they jump out of the drill fully armed, telling the mole-people to surrender. After they finish though, they find themselves surrounded by hundreds of mole-people, who throw them in jail. Zizrar the Mole King than tells his soldiers that the surface inhabitants got into their territory. The moles look confused, making Zizrar point at Johnny and Dukey. He then says that they must attack the surface faster, and presses a button on his chair, which opens a area with stolen vehicles. The scene then shows the vehicles, a Drill-Tank, a red off-road car with two rockets attached to it, a four-winged plane and a tricycle with a small drill attached to it. As Dukey sees them, he gets panicked. Zizrar then shows three more rockets rising from the ground, which he plans to use to make a hole so big that their whole army will be able to reach the surface. In the lab, Susan and Mary see watching on the screen, and Mary says that they should do something. Susan tuns off-screen, takes her bags, and returns, telling Mary they should take a boat to Iceland, as the moles can't stand light, and that they will live by making cures for the locals. Mary says that they should help Johnny, as he is their brother. Bling-Bling Boy then shows up on the screen, once more asking Susan for a date. Ignoring him, Susan asks him if he still has his Surface Smasher 9000 he used to brag about, which Bling-Bling says he does. Soon after, Blig Bling lands in the underground hole, and jumps out of the drill, just to be surrounded by mole-people and thrown into jail with Johnny and Dukey. A mole scientist then asks Zizrar when to start the attack on the surface, which Zizrar replies that he still needs five minutes to prepare and look good when he will conquer the surface. A hairstylist than turns Zizrar to a mirror, surrounded by lights, which he can't stand, so they are turned off. Back in the cell, Johnny spots his father's camera, and Bling-Bling starts to mention his sisters but gets stopped by Dukey, who didn't even wanted to hear about them as they sent them down to the center of the Earth. Bling-Bling then say that they told him to give Johnny the salt making Dukey say that he loves them. With two minutes left at their disposal, Johnny and Dukey eat the salt, changing to monsters, and breaking out of the jail. Johnny takes the camera, and he and Dukey defeat the moles. They then face Zizrar, as Johnny says Zizrar cannot stop them. As he ends the sentence though, they both change back to normal, with Johnny saying that they're back to the point where they can't stop Zizrar. Johnny, Dukey and Bling-Bling run, but they quickly find themselves cornered by 2 Drill-Tanks, and more moles heading straight to them. Thinking they're doomed, Dukey says he'd never thought it would end this way, Johnny says they should take one last picture for old-time sake. But as he takes the picture, the flash blinds the moles making them crash the Drill-Tanks into each other. As Johnny realizes what happened, he takes the camera, and starts shooting at every mole, blinding them and making them run into everything. One drill crashes into the timer, making it stop with two seconds to spare. Once the moles are all defeated, Johnny approaches Zizrar, who surrenders. Johnny, Dukey, and Bling-Bling high-five, but they realize that it's 6:00 and dinner's ready. Dukey states they'll never make it back in time, so Johnny says that the drill will just need a little boost and attaches a rocket to it. Before leaving, Johnny tells the moles that everyone on Earth has cameras. As he takes off, Zizrar swears revenge, then decides he'll sleep on it. Back home, Hugh calls for Johnny, then starts approaching the door. Johnny, Dukey and Bling Bling reach the surface, jump out and land in front of the door just as he opens it. Johnny enters the house and gives the camera back, and presents Eugene, saying that Susan probably invited him. As Bling-Bling enters the house, he states that his name is Bling-Bling Boy. After they enter, Johnny's dad tells them that he has prepared meatloaf, making everyone scream, ending the episode. |-| Appearances = Debut * Zizrar the Mole King (debut and antagonist) * Mole-people (antagonists and debuts) * Gil Nexdor (debut) * General (debut) Characters Humans * Johnny * Susan * Mary * Bling-Bling Boy (antagonist in the middle and debut) * Hugh Test * Lila Test Non-Humans * Dukey |-| Trivia and Errors = Trivia * Running Gag: Everyone screams when Mr. Test says that he's making meatloaf for dinner. * Title Reference: The title is a reference to the novel Journey to the Center of the Earth * The plot of this first episode was partially used as the basis for the show's original pilot test episode produced in order to get the series green lighted by the WB Television Network. * This is the first episode to use digital ink and paint. * This is the first episode to contain the original Johnny Test theme song. * This is the first segment of the Season 1 premiere, which is “Johnny to the Center of the Earth/Johnny X” and the first episode to contain the original Johnny Test theme song; current prints of this episode contain the second Johnny Test theme song (which results in a cutting transition between the second theme song and the JTTCOTE opening credits) following the 2003-2008 Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo (which is removed on Cartoon Network U.S. airings of the show), the S1 closing credits with the instrumental version of the second Johnny Test theme song and the standard version of the Cookie Jar logo following the standard version of the 2003-2008 Warner Bros. Animation logo. * During the original airing of this episode, "Johnny to the Center of the Earth" was shown before "Johnny X". In all airings after that however, "Johnny X" is shown first until the series was shown on Cartoon Network. * Both Bling-Bling Boy and The General make their debuts in this episode. Errors * Mary gave 1 weapon to Johnny and 1 weapon to Dukey before they left, yet, when the landed in the hole, and jumped out of the Drill, they had 2 weapons both. * When Mary gives the weapons to Johnny and Dukey, it is clearly seen that the platform must be climbed by a ladder, yet, when Susan climbs it, the ladder is gone, replaced with a small moving platform. * In the drill, Johnny and Dukey seem to have problems with the speed, as their cheeks are moving backwards, like they were in a wind tunnel. But, when close to the hole, they don't have any problems. * When Zizrar shows their vehicles, only 1 Drill-Tank and one plane is shown, yet, during the end, 5 Drill-Tanks are destroyed, one of which destroys 3 planes. * Zizrar's timer was set too 5 minutes, yet, after Bling-Bling gives Johnny the salt from his sisters, it is at 2 minutes, even though only about 40 seconds passed between the scenes. * When Johnny, Dukey and Bling-Bling are cornered by 2 Drill-Tanks and many mole-mans, Zizrar's timer is red, with a black background. Yet, before this, the timer was red with a green background. In the same scene, the timer is frozen 01:00, even though the scene lasts 6 seconds. * When Johnny points the camera at Zizrar, he is about half his normal size. |-| Memorable Quotes = |-| Gallery = Gallery jtttcote.png|Welcome to Porkbelly! jtttcote (1).png|The underground bandits stopping some bikers... jtttcote (2).png|...just to rob them. jtttcote (3).png|The General presenting his new rocket... jtttcote (4).png|...which is quickly stolen. jtttcote (5).png|The General's reaction to that. jtttcote (6).png|A car seller advertising his cars... jtttcote (7).png|...but they're stolen too. jtttcote (8).png|The radio telling about the police's bounty, but... jtttcote (9).png|it's taken underground too as it finishes. jtttcote (10).png|Dukey used as bait... jtttcote (11).png|...for Johnny's plan to capture the underground bandits. jtttcote (12).png|Dukey starts... jtttcote (13).png|...playing his role... jtttcote (14).png|...after Johnny tells him... jtttcote (15).png|...that he'll receive a steak... jtttcote (16).png|...if he helps Johnny. jtttcote (17).png|Dukey realizing Johnny uses his father's camera... jtttcote (18).png|...but Johnny tells him that he doesn't touch the camera... jtttcote (19).png|...which disappears... jtttcote (20).png|...followed by... jtttcote (21).png|...Dukey. jtttcote (22).png|Johnny and Dukey screaming after being robbed. jtttcote (23).png|Susan laughing at Johnny's theory. jtttcote (24).png|Susan's reaction at the fact that Mary believes Johnny's theory. jtttcote (25).png|Johnny and Dukey thinking that Susan and Mary will start fighting. jtttcote (26).png|Mary stings Susan... jtttcote (27).png|...followed by herself... jtttcote (28).png|...to prove that their DNA matches. jtttcote (29).png|Johnny asking Susan and Mary to give him the Drill. jtttcote (30).png|Hugh enters the lab, asking Johnny where's his camera. jtttcote (31).png|Johnny trying to explain his father... jtttcote (32).png|...what happened, while adding some dramatization. jtttcote (33).png|Hugh telling Johnny to bring the camera... jtttcote (34).png|...before dinner... jtttcote (35).png|...or he'll take away... jtttcote (36).png|...Johnny's video games,comic books... jtttcote (37).png|... and Dukey. jtttcote (38).png|Johnny's and Dukey's reaction as they see they have less than a hour left to get the camera back. jtttcote (39).png|Everyone screaming as Hugh said he'll cook meatloaf. jtttcote (40).png|Susan saying that they'll give Johnny the drill if he helps them with a experiment. jtttcote (41).png|Johnny's and Dukey's reaction to that. jtttcote (42).png|Johnny's reaction to the experiment, thinking it is salt. jtttcote (43).png|Mary explaining Johnny the experiment... jtttcote (44).png|...saying that it will help them capture Gil's heart. jtttcote (45).png|Gil... jtttcote (46).png|jumping... jtttcote (47).png|in the... jtttcote (48).png|pool... jtttcote (49).png|...and the twins' reaction to that... jtttcote (50).png|...along with Johnny's. jtttcote (51).png|Johnny testing... jtttcote (52).png|...the experiment... jtttcote (53).png|...which seemed successful... jtttcote (54).png|...at first... jtttcote (55).png|...but failed... jtttcote (56).png|...after that. jtttcote (57).png|Dukey's reaction to Johnny's looks. jtttcote (58).png|Johnny taking the keys for the drill from Susan... jtttcote (59).png|...and his embarrassment as he changes back to human. jtttcote (60).png|The radar scan's results. jtttcote (61).png|Johnny and Dukey saying that the hole is the Mole-man's city. jtttcote (62).png|Bling-Bling Boy appearing on the screen. jtttcote (63).png|Susan asking Bling-Bling what he wants. jtttcote (64).png|Bling-Bling asking Susan for a date... jtttcote (65).png|...and Susan's reaction before cutting him off. jtttcote (66).png|Susan telling Johnny and Dukey to use the weapons she gave them only if the mole-mans are dangerous. jtttcote (67).png|Johnny goes full speed to the hole... jtttcote (68).png|...and Susan's reaction to that. jtttcote (69).png|Side effects of the speed. jtttcote (70).png|Hugh telling Lila what the kids are doing... jtttcote (71).png|...which she thinks it's good... jtttcote (72).png|...and her reaction as Hugh tells him that he cooks meatloaf. jtttcote (73).png|Johnny telling Dukey the plan. jtttcote (74).png|Dukey saying that they come in peace... jtttcote (75).png|...but they both jump out of the drill with all but peace in mind... jtttcote (76).png|...but are quickly outnumbered... jtttcote (77).png|...and surrender. jtttcote (78).png|Johnny and Dukey behind bars. jtttcote (79).png|Zizrar telling his soldiers about Johnny and Dukey... jtttcote (80).png|...and telling them the plan. jtttcote (81).png|Susan thinking about moving in Iceland. jtttcote (82).png|Bling-Bling showing once again on the giant screen... jtttcote (83).png|...and his reaction after Susan asks him about his drill. jtttcote (84).png|Bling-Bling going on attack... jtttcote (85).png|...just to surrender too. jtttcote (86).png|Bling-Bling behind bars too. jtttcote (87).png|A scientist asking Zizrar when they'll attack the surface. jtttcote (88).png|Zizrar's reaction to light. jtttcote (89).png|Johnny noticing his father's camera. jtttcote (90).png|Dukey getting angered after Bling-Bling started talking about Susan and Mary. jtttcote (91).png|Bling-Bling giving Johnny the "salt"... jtttcote (92).png|...making Dukey say that... jtttcote (93).png|...he loves Susan and Mary. jtttcote (94).png|Zizrar getting a haircut. jtttcote (95).png|Johnny breaking out of the cell. jtttcote (96).png|Johnny about to hit some mole-mans. jtttcote (97).png|Johnny and Dukey saying that Zizrar can't stop him now... jtttcote (98).png|...just to quickly take it back. jtttcote (99).png|Johnny telling Dukey and Bling-Bling to run. jtttcote (100).png|But they are being cornered... jtttcote (101).png|...on both fronts. jtttcote (102).png|Dukey thinking that is the end. jtttcote (103).png|Johnny, Dukey and Bling-Bling taking one last picture. jtttcote (104).png|The reaction of a Mole-man to the flash. jtttcote (105).png|Zizrar saying that he didn't see that coming. jtttcote (106).png|Johnny realizing what he has done. jtttcote (107).png|"Smile!" jtttcote (108).png|The damage a simple camera can make. jtttcote (109).png|Zizrar's surrender. jtttcote (110).png|Mission accomplished. jtttcote (111).png|Dinner's ready. jtttcote (112).png|Johnny, Dukey and Bling-Bling being concerned about not getting home in time. jtttcote (113).png|The upgraded drill. jtttcote (114).png|Johnny giving one last warning to the mole-mans. jtttcote (115).png|Zizrar swearing revenge. jtttcote (116).png|The Drill crashing near the house. jtttcote (117).png|The 3 jumping out of it. jtttcote (118).png|Johnny giving the camera to Hugh. jtttcote (119).png|"Bling-Bling Boy! Sorry it's Bling-Bling Boy." |-| Staff Credits = Produced by Scott Fellows and Chris Savino Storyboard by Chris Savino and Joe Horn Written by Scott Fellows Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Season 1 Category:First Episodes Of Seasons Category:Vhs Category:DVD